


Early Morning Delight

by deliriumbubbles



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliriumbubbles/pseuds/deliriumbubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Kurt and Adam’s first morning in their new place, and Kurt makes Adam breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Delight

The smell of eggs and hollandaise wafted through the apartment, over the stacks of unpacked boxes and the fresh smell of new paint. Adam smiled as he started to wake up, and reached across the air bed. His hand patted around for a moment before he opened his eyes and it registered that the cooking was probably being done by Kurt, and Kurt was not in the bed with him.

 

He got up, still sleepy but wanting human touch more than rest, even if his shoulders still ached from the move yesterday.

 

After shuffling through the den to the kitchen, Adam leaned against the doorframe and smiled at the sight of Kurt standing in front of the stove. His hair was mussed and he wore one of Adam’s blue v-necked shirts and a rumpled pair of pajama bottoms. Adam’s fingers touched his lips, his heart swelling with warmth.

 

He walked over to Kurt quietly, then slipped his arms around his waist, hugging him from behind. Kurt turned his head to smile at Adam, then looked back to the bacon to push it around in the pan.

 

“Morning, sunshine,” Adam said with a yawn. “You’re up early.”

 

“First breakfast in  _our_ place. I just couldn’t wait.”

 

“Our place,” Adam tried the words out in his mouth. His hand moved under Kurt’s shirt and felt over his silky smooth skin. Kurt chuckled and grabbed at Adam’s hand.

 

“Stop. Or… just hold on.”

 

“I’m  _trying_.” 

 

Kurt laughed and reached for the slotted wooden spoon, wiggling in Adam’s strong arms.

 

“Ahh!”

 

Adam started kissing along the back of Kurt’s neck. Kurt groaned as his fingertips brushed against the spoon. Adam reached over him and snatched it.

 

“You are playing with fire. Literally. Please don’t set our place on fire. We just got it.”

 

Adam sifted the eggs out of the water and put them in the bowl by the stove. Kurt looked back at him and a naughty grin crept along the side of his mouth as he took the bacon off the burner. 

 

“I am making you-” Kurt said in a slow, deep voice. “-a delicious, gourmet breakfast.”

 

Adam let Kurt go and stepped back to watch Kurt toast the English muffins, add the spinach sauce, delicately place poached eggs on top of each one, drizzle hollandaise sauce over the tops, and sprinkle herbs on top of that. When he bent over the counter, the fabric of his pajamas clung to the shape of his ass and thighs.

 

Adam fanned himself with one hand. “A bit hot in this kitchen.”

 

“Maybe we need to get a fan in here.” Kurt turned and leaned back against the counter. With a little smirk he pulled up shirt over his head.

 

“Oh. Oh, I think so.”

 

Kurt dropped the shirt on the floor and beckoned Adam forward with one finger. Adam raised a brow and came forward slowly. Kurt reached behind him, licking his lips slowly. 

 

“We should break in the kitchen  _properly_ …”

“Agreed.” Adam nodded slowly.

 

“Get some juice?” Kurt chirruped before whipping back around.

 

Adam leaned his head back and relaxed his shoulders. “All right.” 

 

He went swiftly to check what they had in the refrigerator. Joey and My had gone on a short grocery run while the rest of them had finished unloading the U-haul the day before, so the racks were still pretty bare. Just a few staples, eggs, of course, and veg. There was nothing to drink except for a spare bottle of champagne they’d not cracked open the night before.

 

“We don’t have any juice…” Adam began as he turned. 

 

Then he saw Kurt there. His pajama bottoms were on the floor. One foot curled over the other, stroking it with his toe. Meanwhile, his long legs, firm and shapely from all the dance practice, seemed to go on forever. Adam shuddered as his eyes went up Kurt’s bare thighs to the tightly swaddled bulge in the front of his sleek black briefs.

 

A goofy smile spread on Adam’s lips, and he stalked closer, letting his eyes drift slowly up Kurt’s abs. Then Kurt, his head lowered but his eyes looking up, drizzled the hollandaise sauce over his chest slowly.

 

Adam’s brows arched upward.

 

“Breakfast,” Kurt sang. “You hungry?”

 

Adam lunged forward, grabbing Kurt’s hips and eliciting a laugh.

 

“Eat me, you naughty boy,” Kurt said, slipping into his recently acquired British accent. 

 

It sounded slightly Londonish, but Adam wasn’t one to complain. He lapped his tongue roughly over Kurt’s warm skin, tasting the salt of him and the creamy, slightly lemony sauce that he’d dripped on himself. His fingers dug into Kurt’s hips.

 

“Mmm,” Kurt groaned. He curled his fingers through Adam’s hair and bucked his hips forward.

 

“You’re delicious,” Adam murmured.

 

“ _Am_  I?”

 

In a swift move, Adam lifted Kurt up and dropped him on the counter, careful not to land him in a plate of bacon. “I want more.” He met Kurt’s eye, then bowed his head and began devouring Kurt’s inner thigh.

 

“Ah… Ohh…”

 

Adam’s hand slipped down the back of Kurt’s briefs, kneading Kurt’s firm right cheek. As he lifted his eyes, he saw Kurt’s fingers trailing across the sauce on his chest. Kurt smiled, a flicker of flirting and daring, and he reached out for Adam, who immediately took Kurt’s fingers into his mouth, sucking vigorously. He could see the tips of Kurt’s pearly teeth peeking out as Kurt laughed.

 

Pushing the back of Kurt’s briefs down further, Adam dipped his head and breathed in between Kurt’s legs. The bulge swelled outward. Adam dragged Kurt’s briefs down, as Kurt held onto the counter, and soon they lay discarded on the floor with the rest of Kurt’s clothes. 

 

Adam took in the sight of Kurt. Long, slim, strong, and cock very, very hard. Adam smoothed his hands up Kurt’s thighs, causing a bone-deep shudder; then he squeezed the top of his thighs, moved his hands up Kurt’s sides, and lowered his head to give Kurt’s cock a slow, gentle kiss.

 

Kurt petted Adam’s hair tenderly, no doubt still grinning as he waited for Adam to take his time. Sometimes in bed, Kurt begged for him to get on with it already. Sometimes they’d cuddle for hours, or just rub on one another. Sometimes Kurt would pounce on him like a starved tiger. But Adam knew what he was doing. He spread Kurt’s thighs apart, looking into Kurt’s eyes as Kurt leaned back, then creased his eyes slightly before bowing his head once more.

 

Kurt’s respectable size usually lead to Adam taking Kurt in, bit by bit. First he greeted the head of his cock, sucking gently on the tip, then swirling his tongue around it like a lolly pop. He licked off any precum Kurt gave him and stroked his fingers slowly down the shaft. As he began to take Kurt in more and more, he took his time, diving in, then pulling back sloooowly, dragging his teeth ever so gently against the sensitive skin. If Kurt trembled, Adam would smile, and hum as he sucked him hungrily.

 

Kurt gasped Adam’s name and gripped his shoulder, but Adam would not be rushed. Not today, the first morning in their own apartment. He stroked Kurt’s legs as he opened his mouth wider and breathed round Kurt’s cock, then pulled back for a long, thorough suck. 

 

As Adam got going, Kurt let out a frustrated little laugh, and a whimper, and Adam  _knew_ that before the morning was out, he would be bent over the counter or their new sofa with Kurt taking out his frustrations. But then Adam was taking him in, almost whole. Almost. Bobbing his head rhythmically, making Kurt squirm and his back arch. Adam pumped his hand at the base of Kurt’s shaft, that one section Adam couldn’t reach, and he sucked, sucked, sucked.

 

Just as Kurt was starting to melt, Adam dropped a hand down lower and, very carefully, started to tease Kurt’s balls. Kurt’s legs tensed, and he gripped Adam’s shoulder harder, and he let out a high, staccato cry as his hips bucked forward.

 

Adam drank him in greedily, until Kurt’s body went slack, and he seemed like he might just slip off the counter. Adam looked up and stood straight, licking his lips wickedly. Kurt hung his arms around Adam’s shoulders and flopped forward. He pressed his head to Adam right shoulder and let out a long groan.

 

“Does a body good,” Adam joked.

 

“You are absolutely terrible,” Kurt laughed. He sighed contentedly and just sagged into Adam for several minutes.  Then he lifted his head and sucked in his lower lip, looking at Adam with such contentment that Adam felt a little breathless. Kurt kissed his lips and rested his forehead against Adam’s. 

 

“Good morning,” he whispered against Adam’s lips. “I love you.”

 

Adam returned the kiss and lifted his hands up to cup the sides of Kurt’s face. “I love you, too.”

 

“I thought I’d be more worried about moving in with you. You know me. I worry about everything.” Kurt leaned back a little, picked up a fork, and cut one of the eggs florentine in half. He brought the food up to Adam’s mouth. “I am plagued with detail and control.”

 

“You’re not that bad, sweetheart.” Adam opened his mouth and smiled as the flavor burst inside. He’d never eaten this before he’d met Kurt. “I do remember you had a hard time sleeping a few days before the move. And this morning. You’d think yesterday would’ve worn you out.”

 

“I was always like that. Dad tells stories about how they couldn’t get me to sleep. Like I was afraid I’d miss something.” Kurt held up a piece of bacon, and Adam tore at it like a dog. Kurt grinned. “But I think the truth is I was planning things.”

 

“Hm. Planning?”

 

“Plotting.”

 

“Ooo. Plotting!”

 

“Probably how to get cookies… or my dad’s outfits. He needed the help,” Kurt drawled. He ate the other half of the piece of bacon. “I’m just so happy we’re  _here_. Creating a mess in the kitchen. Our kitchen. Making this little space our own.”

 

“Big step.” Adam accepted the next bite of florentine and circled his arms around Kurt’s waist as he chewed.

 

“Great step. Right path.” Kurt combed his fingers through Adam’s hair. “Don’t you think?”

 

He sounded the slightest bit uncertain, but not seriously concerned that Adam would disagree. It had been Adam’s idea to find a place together, away from all of their roommates. 

 

“Brilliant step.” Adam kissed Kurt’s nose. “Brilliant breakfast. Brilliant way to break in the kitchen.”

 

“Well, we’ve got a lot of work to do today.” Kurt cast his eyes at the ceiling innocently. “Got to start the day off right, don’t we?”

 

“Ha! Well.” Adam pecked his lips again, then accepted another bite. “Mmmm. Much better than coffee.”

 

“Or tea,” Kurt added.

 

“Oh, I dunno. Tea’s pretty much good for all occasions.”

 

Kurt scrunched up his nose. Then he reached for the sauce spoon and smeared it over Adam’s nose and cheek.

 

“You’re going to have to clean that up, mister!” Adam managed through a laugh.

 

“Hm. I guess I could manage that…” Kurt leaned over and started to lick Adam’s cheek.

 

They might not make it out of the kitchen this morning.


End file.
